<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People like us by ForUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275215">People like us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForUs/pseuds/ForUs'>ForUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hallucinations, Multi, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, Sex, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForUs/pseuds/ForUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Zendrea, as she tries to concur her daily life and all that comes with it. From bullying, to hallucinations. And ofc manny happy moments as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a book that I am currently writing and have been writing for quite some time now. I have had writers block for a while and it starts to slowly disappear. So I thought I could share it here with all of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>
  <span>I took a steady grip around her arm, as I felt the anger spread through my body. It felt right doing this, even though a small voice in my head kept telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I couldn’t listen, I was determined that this was the right way. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. So I dragged her with me, to the end of the cliff and I looked down. It was a really long fall. I turned around to see her crying and I wanted to..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I threw myself up to a sitting position when I heard my alarm clock. It was a high</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>pitched sound, that could wake even the deepest of sleepers, because that is what I need to get up in the morning. I took a quick look around my room, before I stood up from my bed and walked across it to my desk. When I sat down and opened my dream diary I felt powerful and powerless at the same time. This exact dream has happened many times before and I know that it will happen again, even if I don’t want it too. But sometimes you have no choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wrote down exactly what happened in the dream, as good as I could remember it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every little detail, all the feelings I felt, what I saw, what I could smell and hear. I didn’t remember that much of it, but I could always try remembering more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while I closed my book and walked away from my desk to my walk-in closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is a pretty big walk-in closet, but It’s filled with clothes and stuff, like my collection of all of Shakespeare's manuscripts and all of the brother Grimm’s fairytales. I even had the full collection of H.C Andersen in there.  People told me that it was weird and they often called me a nerd, but they don’t understand how amazing it is to read. When I read it’s like I am travelling into another world, far away from this hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a quick look around at my clothes, drawers, gallows, shelfs all filled with</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>clothes, but not the wall the furthest away from the door, there were my books. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>escape route. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked to the left side and took a white tank top, then to the right and grabbed the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>first pair of jeans that I could reach. Which means that my outfit today is going to be a tank top and black skinny jeans and of course together with my pair of white worn out converse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I changed clothes I glanced over at my mirror. I hate how I look. I am tall 190</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>centimeters and I only weigh 55 kilos. I am what they would call the perfect model, but I don’t think so. My appearance is messed up, because that is what my mind is. A messed up mind gives you a messed up body. My brother always tells me that it is because I don’t eat. But I do eat, I just throw it up afterwards. I always tell him not to worry, because I am fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, did you sleep well?” I could hear his voice from the kitchen as I quickly ran down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, all is good Hunter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m fine.” He looked at me with a disappointed look, “Where’s Ben?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still asleep, you know how he is.” He laughed and I laughed. I love my brother, he is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the best and yeah, he is the one who has been taking care of me since our parents died six years ago. There is seven years between us and I was lucky that Hunter had just turned 18 so he could become my legal guardian. But he didn’t take care of me by himself, he had amazing help from his lovely boyfriend, Ben. The only person that can stay awake for months and sleep for weeks. We have thought about looking it up, like how he can do it, but we have never had the time to do it. Hunter is busy with work and I with school and work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For how long has he been sleeping now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A week, so he should wake up soon. I can hear his stomach telling him that he</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>needs to eat.” That’s when I heard it. Footsteps. I looked over at the stairs, but no one was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The footsteps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What footsteps?” Hunter looked confused at me and went over to our bowl of fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eat sweetie, because you are starting to go crazy.” He took and apple, turned around and then threw it at me. I barely catched it, but I did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” I took a bite, “I’ll eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl. Now get going you don’t want to miss your buss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I walked towards the buss I heard the footsteps again. I turned around, but I saw nothing. So I just kept on walking. Until I heard them again and again. I turned around once more and still saw nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brother is right, I am going crazy from not eating. I have started to hallucinate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah it’s just crazy, because there’s no one here. Hallucinations. That is what I am having. Yeah that makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After awhile I started walking again, well not really walking. More like running,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>because if I didn’t run I would with a hundred percent missed the bus. But I didn’t, so I guess that is good. Or not. It depends how you look at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat down at my usual spot. In the middle of the bus, right next to the exit, so I could</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>get off as quickly as possible. People thought I was crazy because I always sat in the same place and when the bus stopped either outside of school or at the bus stop near my house, I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the road, into school or into my house. And there is just one simple answer why; Amelia, Alisha and last but definitely not least Lara. If we were in a movie, they would be the popular cheerleader mean girls. Oh yeah they are exactly that in real life as well. I try to not get near them, but they love to hang around me, so they never really leave me alone. Like this once, yeah there was this one time, when Lara had a guy in our class shove me into a locker, then he pushed me on the ground and of course he started to he started to hit me. With his fit, so he kicked me, until one of my ribs cracked, then I heard Lara’s voice tell him to get away before someone would see them. It took, like an hour or so before someone found me and I got sent to the hospital. Well well it is ove…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off the bus!” I heard the busdriver yell at me. I looked out the window, but it was</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>still 2 miles left. “Get off the bus miss, or I will drag you out myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, why do you want me to leave the bus?” The driver stood up from</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his seat and walked over to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know how people treat you and they will get on this bus at the next stop. I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just want to look out for you girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do yo…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My colleagues and I have noticed how they behave, so we have decided to have a</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>look out for them and for you, so if we see them at a bus stop we get a text and we know when they’ll get on the bus. So girl, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how will I get to school in time? Can’t you just drive past them?” I looked at him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>begging him to just do it this once. Because if he wants to help me, he needs to get me to school without them getting on this bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay miss. But just this once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bus stopped, I ran out as fast as I could in to school. I went to my locker and got the things I needed for my first class; Advanced english. It was one of my favourite classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well I love all of my classes, since I just have a few of them. I had all classes before,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but a few years after my parents died and the bullying had gotten worse, I took my GED. The school still wanted me to stay, so I did. They set me up for a few advanced classes, such as; English, Latin, History and literature. Today I only have English and Latin and between them I only have a 5 minute break and each class is for one and a half hour, so I should be able to get home before lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I walked into the classroom I looked around at the people in there, we are five</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>students who take advanced classes and we all go to the same classes. We are seen as the biggest nerds but we really don’t care. We have each other, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning nerds” I said before sitting down in my usual seat. I sat beside Max and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tristan. Two amazing guys, who sometimes tries to hit on me, but it doesn’t matter, because they know I don’t like them. So by now they actually just do it for fun, like an inside joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning class” Mr.Evans voice echoed through the classroom when he</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>entered it. He is young, handsome and only teaches advanced classes. He’s 1,86 meters, brown fluffy hair that perfectly matches his golden brown eyes. It is like he is made in heaven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today I want you all to write a text, whatever you want. You have thirty minutes, then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will end the class and you all can go home, at home I want you to translate the text to latin and read them in our next latin class. During our next english class you will swap texts and analyze what someone else has written. Without knowing who it is, you will also guess who wrote it and explain why during our next litterature class. Because what have a taught you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every author leaves special marks so you can see that it’s their story. Like a stamp,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a signature. Just like a painter signs their peace. Author’s have their special way of writing so you will know that they wrote it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct Charles, I will know start the timer so start writing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please get me out of this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are making me drown.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are pushing me underwater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With no air near my lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are willing to make me suffocate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are willing to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just because.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am to weak to get out of this myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Times up, get home now. Except Dionyza…” He stopped for a moment, thinking of</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>something “I’m sorry I meant Zendrea, I need to talk to you. In my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing Mr.Evans, right away?” I looked at him and he nodded, so I went to my</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>locker to leave my things and then I walked over to his office and as fast I closed the door, he gave me the biggest, warmest hug someone could ever ask for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, we said that we shouldn’t do this at school.” I said as he started to kiss me on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t wait for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I atleast get one kiss?” He looked at me with big puppy eyes, that a person just</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>can’t tell no. So I leaned down a bit so I could reach his lips and I pressed my lips against his. Directly a warm feeling spread through my body and right before I leaned back again, a big smile appeared on my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tonight, Hunter will cook, so I guess we have to be ready to call for a</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>pizza delivery.” We both laughed for a brief moment before I left his office and ran out of school to the bus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As I walked down the street I tried to be as much aware of my surroundings as possible. The footsteps, I don’t know what they are. Is someone following me?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nulla aere prope pulmones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Latin?” I looked up from my notebooks and saw Ben sitting right in front of</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>me at the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are home early!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Arthur let us go home early to study” I glanced down at my notebooks and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>than back at Ben who just sat and nodded, “So I thought that I’ll go early to work, so Hunter can get home, because he promised to cook tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes of course, do that. Go and change and I will clean up your study mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I smiled at him, then I stood up and ran up to my room and went into my</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>closet. I took a quick look around before I took out my uniform. A light blue blouse with short arms,a dark blue leg long shirt, together with a black apron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I work at and own fifty percent of coffee shop, that me and Hunter inherited after our</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>parents death. It is just down the street from our house and it is very popular. One thing we also do, is that we only hire teenagers and young adults between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five. That is because we think that young people should have a good chance to enter the adult world and it’s easier for them if they’ve had some sort of experience before. They also make money, so they can take responsibility which can help them at home as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I was about to walk down the stairs I heard the footsteps again, so I turned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>around and went back into my room. Nothing there, I went to the bathroom and nothing. I even went to Hunter and Ben’s room, but nothing there. So I just shrugged my shoulders and went downstairs, took my keys to the coffee shop and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I walked down the street I tried to be as much aware of my surroundings as </span>
  <span>possible. The footsteps, I don’t know what they are. Is someone following me? Probably not, like I said before. It’s just because I don’t eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the door and walked into the coffee shop, as the bell above the door rang. Hunter was standing at the cash register talking to a customer. Charles and Tom from </span>
  <em>
    <span>ADC </span>
  </em>
  <span>- as i sometimes call it - had the afternoon/evening shift today and working with them is. Yeah we work good together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already here sis?” Hunter turned away from the customer and looked over at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes, you are cooking tonight” I laughed, “And I think you need as much time as</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you can get, because you are not really a good cook.” Hunter rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I make really good coffee!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes you do brother, but I can cook and make really good coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you got all the talent.” He gave me a mad glance before he turned over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to the customer again, “My sister will take over from here.” I nodded and walked over to the customer, standing behind the cash register as Hunter just had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what can I help you with miss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missis Carter.” She looked really angry, which made me wonder what we had done</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to piss her off like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Missis Carter. How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was telling your brother, I think that it is not in your right to ban customers from</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your store.” I looked confused at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My daughter and her friends has apparently been banned from this store and that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>makes them very upset. They have always gone her to have a nice time and hang out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at her again, then I saw it. Her resemblance to Lara or more like Lara’s resemblance to her. I have heard of Lara’s mother before. Rich, housewife and doesn’t own anything that doesn’t at least cost a thousand dollars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What customers are you referring to?” I took out a book from under the counter. On</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it there were a silver text saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Banned customers and why”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are only a few customers my brother and I have decided to ban and we have good reasons for it. Like Amelia, Alisha and Lara, they were bullies who does whatever they can to make my life and my nerd friends life as hard and bad as possible. Then we have some people who have started fights in here, on several occasions as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lara Carter, Amelia and Alisha Hart.” I looked up their names in the book pretending</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that I did not know why they were banned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have been rude and disrespectful to our staff and the owners, me and my</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>brother. Then there are other notes, which is confidential so I can not tell you what it stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me know!” I shook my head, “You have to little girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been very kind to these young ladies missis Carter, because I choose to just</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ban them from </span>
  <em>
    <span>DL </span>
  </em>
  <span>coffee shop. And if I tell you, I am sorry but then I have to involve the police.” Missis Carter took a step back and gasped in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Police? Excuse me Miss…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Montague”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Montague, I don’t really understand why you would have to involve the police?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they have broken the law in this coffee shop, so if I were to tell you. I would</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>have to go to the police, which I sincerely don’t want to. But me and my brother have an agreement. That if we tell a person about something illegal a customer has done here, we will contact the police as well.” I could see both confusion and pain in her eyes, while I closed the book and put it back under the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zen, we have a problem!” I could hear Charles voice from the kitchen and it sounded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>urgent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Missis Carter, but I have to go back to my job. Because my employees</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>need my help. If you have further questions, you can always find our contact info on the stores official website.” As I turned away from her, she glanced at me with a very displeased look on her face. But why would I care, we have the right to ban customers. So I say fuck it, they can say or do what they want, but we have done nothing wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I came into the kitchen, to see what Charles needed help with I saw Tom laying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>on the floor unconscious, with blood running from somewhere on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened here?” Charles looked at me with fear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got visited by Lara and some guys.” I kneeled down on the floor beside Tom. I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>checked so he still had pulse, then I started to move my hands over his body to see where the wound was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the wound is, give me you belt and wrap it hard around my hands.” I laid my</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>left hand under my right on his inner left thigh, as Charles took his belt and wrapped it around his leg and my hands. “Now call an ambulance and I will see if I can get any response from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go outside for now.” I nodded and Charles left the room. I looked down at </span>
  <span>Tom and then I heard something. Footsteps. Again. I looked around but nothing there. So I turned my focus to Tom again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom can you hear me?” I got a low quick moan as an answer, which means that he </span>
  <span>is at least conscious now. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. A black shadow. So I looked up and there stood a person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Den lille pige med svovlstikkerne</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The little matchgirl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Du gør det rigtige” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are doing the right thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am so happy that I know many </span>
  <span>languages right now, but I am so confused. Because she is not real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hvem er du?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She came closer to me and looked me in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeg er……” I heard the door open behind me and she disappeared right in front of</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there. I am John, I am here to pick up your friend.” I nodded hastily, still confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>about what I had just seen. “How much has he been bleeding? Is he still unconscious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can see the blood on the floor, other wise I’ve been putting pressure on the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wound, to hold down the blood and right know he is conscious, because he can hear us.” Tom made a moaning sound again and I looked down at him. I saw as he slowly opened his eyes, then I heard a voice again. I looked up and I saw another one of the paramedic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I really don’t know what happened, because my vision got blurry and my ears </span>
  <span>were not hearing anything else, but a beep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>